Una mentira: Una historia de amor
by Martha-Digilove
Summary: Ranmaru se miró al espejo. Aquella mentira no le iba a durar mucho, cada vez estaba más claro. Su voz, su aspecto, sus curvas, sus pechos... Era inevitable, tarde o temprano se sabría que era una chica...
1. Prólogo

**·Prólogo·**

* * *

Los entrenamientos ya habían acabado, y Ranmaru iba como siempre a su casa. Nunca, o al menos casi nunca, se aseaba en los vestuarios, y si lo hacía, apenas miraba a otro lado y se vestía muy rápido, sin quitarse toda la ropa, y si de casualidad veía alguno de sus compañeros en bóxer, se ponía como un tomate. Aquello al principio fue raro para sus amigos, pero al final, con el paso del tiempo, tuvieron que admitir que Ranmaru era muy, muy vergonzoso para esos temas.

Llegó a su casa enseguida, dejó la mochila en su habitación y entró en la cocina, donde estaba su madre.

― Buenas tardes, mamá. ―dijo Ranmaru mientras buscaba agua en el refrigerador.

― Hola Ran ―le saludó su madre―, ya tienes el baño preparado, ¿cómo te fueron las clases y el entrenamiento?

― Las clases bien, y los entrenamientos cansados. Me voy al baño y luego ha estudiar.

Ranmaru salió de la cocina en dirección al baño, mientras se quitaba su ropa bien sudada de tanto deporte. Abrió la puerta del baño, ya sin ropa, y se metió en la bañera. Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de la tan genial sensación del agua caliente con sus músculos tensos. Mientras se relajaba, se quitó las gomas que sujetaban su cabello, haciendo que cayera sobre sus hombros y las puntas entraban en el agua. Echó su cuerpo hacia atrás, dejándolo casi sumergido. Otro día; pensó Ranmaru.

Su madre se acercó al baño, y se paró en la puerta, para no molestar a Ranmaru.

― Tesoro, voy a comprar, volveré sobre las nueve.

― De acuerdo, mamá.

La señora Kirino salió de casa, dejando a Ranmaru en casa.

El baño acabó, aunque estaba muy a gusto, el tiempo corría muy rápido y no tenía toda la tarde. Salió de la bañera y se colocó su albornoz. Fue a su cuarto, para vestirse, y una vez estaba en ropa interior, no pudo evitar mirarse al espejo.

Aquello no iba a durar mucho. Su mentira iba a ser descubierta de un momento a otro. Cada día que pasaba su mentira perdía credibilidad. Su voz, por mucho que la cambiase, era demasiado aguda, y la de todos sus compañeros de su edad estaban cambiadas; su aspecto, aunque muchos creyesen que tenía el aspecto afeminado, era imposible que alguien no creyese que ese no era un aspecto masculino; y lo que más delataba de todo, sus curvas. Las curvas ya bien formadas de sus caderas y cintura eran demasiado obvias, y ocultarlas costaba cada vez más. Y el pecho. Anteriormente con una venda apretando para aplanar había sido suficiente porque no tenía tanto pecho, pero ahora había crecido, y aquello no era lo mismo. Estaba claro que en nada de tiempo se darían cuenta de que era una chica.

La figura de la chica en ropa interior que se reflejaba en el espejo era hermosa, si, pero no podía estar siempre así.

Ranmaru dejó de mirarse en el espejo y se vistió. Como aquella tarde no tenía pensado salir, solo tuvo que ponerse un vestido de estar en casa. Se cepilló el pelo, y lo dejó suelto para que se le secara. Y mientras lo hacía miraba una foto que tenía enmarcada en la pared. Eran ella y Shindou, Takuto Shindou, hacía un año. Ni siquiera su mejor amigo, y también el chico al que amaba, sabía su secreto. Pero estaba claro que no debía saberlo, ni ahora, ni nunca a ser posible.

-O-

Shindou estaba tumbado en su cama, boca arriba. No tenía nada que hacer. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en una persona. Kirino, Ranmaru Kirino. ¿Por qué? Era su mejor amigo, y aquello era normal. Pero Kirino estaba muy raro últimamente. ¿Qué sería?

Miró el reloj que había en su pared, las siete y media. Aún le quedaba toda la tarde, así que no podía hacer otra cosa que estar tumbado y aburrido, o ir a llamar Kirino para dar una vuelta.

No se lo pensó dos veces, iría a casa del pelirrosa y le daría una sorpresa.

* * *

_**continuará...**_


	2. Encuentro en el centro comercial

**Nota de la autora:**** perdón, mil perdones por la tardanza, pero es que no he podido actualizar antes. Estoy de exámenes, y pienso que hubiese sido mejor no subir el fic en estos momentos. Pero tranquilos, que intentaré subir capítulos, al menos uno al mes. Si no lo hago solo piensen que estoy ocupada y no tengo tiempo. Besos y disfurten del capítulo :)**

**·Encuentro en el centro comercial·  
**

* * *

Ranmaru terminó su tarea antes de lo previsto. Pensaba que con todo lo que su profesor había enviado, estaría toda la tarde, pero no, no era así. No había tardado más de media hora acabarlo todo. Una vez acabado todo, se tiró en su cama para reflexionar una vez más.

Desde ya hacía tiempo, había pensado en contarle su secreto a Shindou, pero a la vez, no se atrevía por si rompía su amistad, y si eso pasaba, su corazón se haría pedazos. Aunque, si por el contrario se lo contara y su amistad no cambiase, podía llegar a ocurrir que el joven se enamorara de ella, aunque, claro, Ranmaru no pensaba que aquello pudiese ocurrir de verdad. Y luego estaba el que él se enterara por su cuenta. Seguramente podrían pasar dos cosas: una, que su amigo la odiase por no decirle nada; o dos, que la perdonase por lo que hacía.

Fuera lo que fuese, no sabía que hacer con respecto a aquello.

De nuevo, se levantó, algo más animada tras saber que al día siguiente lo pasaría entero con su prima, así que se acercó al armario para probarse la ropa nueva que se había comprado. Desde que se estaba haciendo pasar por un chico, apenas se compraba ropa femenina, lo que la molestaba mucho. Pero menos mal que su hermano mayor solía ser un buen hermano.

Miró todas las bolsas que había dentro, y fue sacando ropa prenda por prenda. El primer conjunto le encantó. Eran un pantalones ajustados con una camisa color mostaza, un color que le resaltaba mucho. Se lo probó, junto con unos botines con tacón que tenía reservados para ocasiones especiales, y se miró al espejo. Así, con aquella ropa, zapatos, y el cabello suelto, nadie diría que sería Kirino Ranmaru, defensa de Raimon y mejor amigo de Shindou Takuto. Entonces, mientras observaba su cuerpo en el espejo, el timbre sonó dandole un susto de muerte. ¿Quién sería? Su madre imposible porque estaba trabajando, y sus amigos no le habían avisado. Tampoco podría ser un repartidor, así que como no fuese alguna vecina... Aún así, antes de abrir, preguntó por el aparato que comunicaba la calle con en interior de la casa.

― ¿Quién es?

― ¿Kirino? Soy yo, Shindou. No te llame porque quería darte una sorpresa.

Sorpresa, si, pero una mala. Porque ahora mismo no podía recibirlo en casa, y tampoco estaba vestida con la ropa que solía llevar delante de sus amigos.

― Valla, hola. Espera un momento, recojo mis cosas y salgo.

A Shindou no le dió tiempo decir que si le dejaba pasar, pero en fin, tampoco es que un chico tardase tanto en arreglarse.

Ranmaru se quitó la ropa rápidamente. Se puso lo que normalmente llevaba (la ropa de chico, y debajo una camisa y una venda apretándole el pecho), y salió a la calle.

― ¡Hola! ―dijo Ranmaru.

―Hola, Kirino.

Tras saludarse, amos se fueron en dirección al parque. Solían frecuentar el mismo lugar siempre aquel lugar, ya que era un lugar grande, con regocijos para las parejas, campo de fútbol para los amantes del deporte y zona para los grupos de amigos. Por esa razón, el _parque Inazuma_ era siempre el más visitado.

― Menuda calor, y eso que estamos en septiembre.

― Calor hará hasta mediados de octubre, te apuesto lo que quieras ―dijo Shindou muy convencido.

Siguieron hablando de lo mismo, pero poco a poco, el tema fue cambiando hasta ser una conversación relacionada con el club de fútbol y el viaje que habían obtenido como ganadores de _Holy Road_. Gracias a la victoria en aquella competición, todos los integrantes del club ―incluidos entrendor, asistentes y gerentes― habían sido invitados a el parque de atracciones acuático.

― Pero, ¿por qué no vas? ―preguntó Shindou.

― Estoy castigado.

Aquello era mentira. La madre de Ranmaru nunca la castigaba, era la hija perfecta. Pero ella no pensaba ir por sencillas razones: tenía que estudiar para un examen; y dos más importante, si iba, tenía que ir con ropa de baño. Ahí ya lo descubrirían todo, y no era plan.

-O-

Ya era de noche, y Shindou estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con un libro. No era de texto, si no simplemente la novela de caballerías más famosa en el mundo entero. La primera novela moderna que se escribió, _El Quijote_. De vez en cuando, el joven reía por las cosas que leía, pero a la vez, se metía más y más en la historia. Cuando sus ojos se cansaron de leer las aventuras de Don Quijote y fiel Sancho Panza, dejó el libro sobre su estómago mientras se ponía a pensar algo que le inquietaba un poco.

Cuando estaba de regreso a casa, algunos graciosos del instituto empezaron a hacerle preguntas acerca de Kirino. ''_Qué si era gay_'', ''_Qué si iba a hacerse un cambio de sexo_''... y miles de idioteces más. Aunque... ¿y si alguna de esas idioteces era verdad? Podría ser que Kirino fuese homosexual. ¿Y qué? Seguiría siendo su mejor amigo de todas formas pero... También se sentiría raro.

Dejó de pensar cuando recordó que Kirino no iba al viaje. ¿Cuál sería el verdadero motivo? Que su madre lo había era una mentira tan grande como una casa. Sabía que la madre del muchacho era muy comprensiva, y además Kirino era el hijo ejemplar, y que, por lo tanto, no podía estar castigado. ¿Entonces por qué él no quería decir la verdad?

-O-

Tenma estaba llegando a casa después de cenar en la de Aoi. Esperaba recibir el típico recibimiento de Aki. Pero aquel día Aki no estaba, le había dejado una nota diciendo que se iba a casa de un _amigo_ a cenar, y que llegaría tarde. Así que el chico se fue a hacer los deberes mientras escuchaba música de fondo. Cuando acabó la tarea, recordó algo. Hacía ya casi dos semanas que, cuando iban por la calle en grupo, algunos muchachos habían empezado a insultar a Kirino a voces, y el pelirrosa hizo como si no escuchara nada. ¿Sería que en realidad el chico era homosexual? Sí así fuese, pensó, no creía poder ser el mismo con el trato hacia el defensa.

En sus pensamientos, Aki llegó sonriente, más sonriente que de costumbre. Y Tenma se percató de aquello.

― ¿Por qué sonríes tanto? ―preguntó Tenma.

― Ya te contaré más adelante, Matsukaze, ya te contaré...

― ¿Sabes, Aki-nee? Vale que tengas novio, pero al menos preséntamelo...

― No.

No dijeron nada sobre el asunto, y mientras Tenma preparaba las cosas para el día siguiente. Una vez acabado, se sentó en su escritorio junto al ordenador. Lo encendió y nada más meterse en su Falecook (n/a: Facebook parodiado), algunos chulos del instituto ya estaban preguntándole lo mismo: ¿Kirino es gay? Aunque claro, no todos lo preguntaon igual, pero en resumidas palabras así era. Tenma dio un suspiro de agotamiento, justo cuando Aki entró en la sala.

― ¿Qué pasa Tenma? ―preguntó Aki.

― Que desde hace un tiempo muchos la han tomado con Kirino, lo llaman gay, homosexual, maricón..

― ¿Y qué pasa si lo es?

― Nada, pero... no se...

― No debes burlarte de una persona por su orientación sexual, y si Kirino no lo es, pues ya está, pero nada más. Que los demás digan lo que quieran.

No dijeron nada más. Cada uno se fue a lo suyo, al menos, hasta el día siguientes.

-O-

La mañana se presentó normal, mientras que Endou y Kidou estaban esperando a sus pequeñas glorias en el autobús privado de Raimon. Haruna no había podido asistir, supuestamente tenía asuntos de los que ocuparse. Y aquello a Kidou no le gustaba. Algo le estaba ocultando, y no le gustaba mucho aquello.

Los futbolistas llegaron a tiempo, reunidos con las gerentes. Iban todos, menos Kirino.

Se subieron al autocar mientras charlaban, esperando llegar a tiempo.

-O-

Ranmaru estaba tumbada en la cama, como siempre que no tenía nada que hacer. Aquel día había madrugado inútilmente, ya que no tenía nada que hacer en todo el día. Todos sus amigos habían salido, así que como que no podía hacer nada más que aburrirse.

― Hija ―dijo su madre―, ha venido tu hermana, dice que si quieres ir con ella al centro comercial.

Ran se levantó enseguida. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de encontrarse con alguno de sus compañeros? Apenas ninguna. Por lo tanto, se vistió lo más rápido posible con su falda de volantes rosada y su blusa blanca, el pelo recogido con una cola alta y sus bailarinas blancas en los pies. Completamente diferente a como acostumbraba ir.

― Valla, hermanita, que cambiazo.

― Yo también he notado mucho el cambio. Se nota a vestir ligero con esta ropa que con la ropa masculina. Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-O-

El camino al centro comercial en metro fue entretenido, ya que Ran y su hermana, Akari, solían jugar a un juego de palabras. Cuando llegaron a su estación, el aire a compras ya se olía a distancia.

― Bueno, Ranny, ¿Qué quieres que te compre? ―dijo Akari.

― ¿Comprarme? ¡Pensé que solo íbamos a ver cosas!

― No, venimos de compras. Pide lo que quieras, además, la ropa que tienes es demasiado... masculina ―rió―. Puede que consigamos algo para cuando salgas conmigo este viernes a la discoteca.

― ¿Dis... que? ―se sorprendió.

― Kei y yo vamos con nuestros amigos a la discoteca, y dado que solo te conocen como un chico, ya es hora que te relaciones siendo Ran. ¿No crees?

-O-

La ropa colgaba por miles de perchas. Vestidos, blusas, chaquetas, vaqueros, faldas, camisetas, vaqueros ajustados... Los ojos de Ran se perdían por cada prenda que pasaba a su vista. Todas eran hermosas, y las ganas de tener todo aquello... Pero claro, ¿cuando se iba a poner todo aquello? Solía vestir de chico, excepto cuando estaba en su casa y no vestía de otra manera. Entonces, pasando por la ropa. Llegó sin darse cuenta a la ropa de premamá. Y para su sorpresa, se chocó con alguien a quien no esperaba verse.

― ¿Ha-Haruna-sempai? ―dijo Ranmaru confundida.

― ¿Kirino?

-O-

Haruna no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Según Ranmaru, la escuela Raimon solo admitía un máximo de cuatrocientos chicos y trescientas chicas. Ni uno más, ni uno menos. Y aunque hubiese plazas libres, y las chicas pasaban el límite, no podían entrar. Y en el caso de los chicos igual. Cuando Ran quiso entrar en Raimon, al igual que su ídolo futbolístico ―Kazemaru Ichirouta―, se encontró con que las plazas estaban completas. Aún así, varios chicos si podían entrar en la escuela. Fue por esa razón por la que la madre de la chica comenzó a investigar y se enteró de eso. Y como nada le iba a impedir ir a aquella escuela, tomó la forma de entrar más desesperada del mundo. En un principio no pensó que iba a durar tanto, pero si ahora seguía así cada vez sería más difícil.

― Dios nos libre. Pero criatura, ¿quien sabe esto?

― Mi familia y usted. Nadie más. Pero por favor, no diga nada, ¡me echarían de la escuela!

― Tranquila, no diré nada. Solo si tu prometes no decir que me viste en la sección de premamá.

― Tranquila, pero... ¿por qué está en está sección?

Haruna sonrió, y enseguida Ranmaru supo de que se trataba.

― ¿De cuanto está?

― Dos meses, pero ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe. Es un secreto entre mi novio, tu, y yo.

-O-

Ranmaru, Akari y Haruna habían decidido ir a una cafetería a tomar algo. Estaba muy asombrada sobre todo lo relacionado con la pequeña, y hasta que no supiera todo, no descansaría. Pero tampoco podía pasarse haciendo preguntas pues podía hacer que le tomaran manía.

― Valla ―musitó Haruna―. Pues menuda vida más ajetreada. ¿Y no cambiaste tu nombre?

― No, ya que Ranmaru sirve tanto para chica como para chico, y no tuve ningún problema respecto a eso.

― ¿Y nunca dirás quién eres en realidad? ―preguntó Haruna, curiosa.

― Pues... ―dijo Ranmaru, mientras movía su zumo con la pajita―. Me gustaría que, en el baile de graduación, que es la noche después de darnos el graduado, llegar con un vestido hermoso, el cabello suelto o con un bonito tocado, unos zapatos bonitos...

― ¿Y con algún chico en especial?

Ante la pregunta de Haruna, Ranmaru se sonrojó un montón. Notaba que la cara le ardía, y no quería. Seguramente, ahora Haruna le diría algo, pero en realidad, quien abrió la boca fue su hermana.

― Siempre está hablando de un tal Shindou. Que si Shindou esto, que si Shindou lo otro...

― ¡Akari! ―la regañó su hermana menor.

― ¿Te gusta Shindou?

― No... Bueno, un poco... a lo mejor si... Vale, lo reconozco, me tiene loca. ―confesó Ranmaru.

-O-

Shindou, Tenma y Shinsuke estaba haciendo cola para la montaña rusa, cuando, de repente, Shindou estornudo.

― Salud ―dijo Tenma.

― Seguro que alguien está hablando de ti. ― comentó Shinsuke.

Ninguno hizo mucho caso al comentario del nuevo portero, aunque lo decía tenía toda la razón.

-O-

Ya, al día siguiente, cada uno se encontraba en su casa. El día anterior había producido agujetas en todos los chavales, y estaban más cansados que cuando solían entrenar cuando Kidou era entrenador.

Shindou estaba en su casa, solo, ya que su familia había salido a tratar con unos asuntos de la empresa. Estaba muy aburrido, tanto, que hasta se había puesto a contar cucharas. Lo único es que, seguramente si llamaba a alguno de sus compañeros le mandarían a paseo, pero aún le quedaba una opción. Kirino.

Fue rápidamente hacia el teléfono, y marcó su número. Kirino accedió, y decidieron quedar a las doce en _Parque Inazuma_.

Llegaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y Ranmaru ya vestida como chico. Estuvieron dando vueltas, mientras que Shindou le contaba a Ranmaru todo lo que habían echo el día anterior. Desde el autobús, pasando por las atracciones como la montaña rusa, el péndula, el barco vikingo... hasta llegar al viaje de vuelta.

― Pues menudo viaje me perdí, ¿no?

― Si. Ojalá hubieses venido.

― Si, pero que se le va a hacer.

Mientras seguían hablando, una nubes oscuras se formaron en el cielo. Y ocurrió lo que ambos se temían, se puso a llover.

― ¡Vamos, Kirino! ―Dijo Shindou tirando de Ranmaru.

Llegaron empapados a refugiarse bajo el toldo de una tienda. Empapados, estuvieron allí unos minutos.

― ¿Estas bien? ―dijo Shindou al ver a Ran temblar.

― La verdad es que n...

La pobre Ran no pudo acabar de decir la frase, ya que sus ojos se cerraban y perdía el conocimiento. Menos mal que Shindou la sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo. Le llamaba a voces para reaccionara, mientras que le tocó la frente mientras y comprobar que estaba ardiendo.

-O-

Shindou estaba en su casa, con el teléfono llamando al doctor para saber que hacer con Ranmaru. La había dejado en el salón, tumbada en el sofá con la respiración agitada por la fiebre.

Sin embargo, lo que a Shindou le dijo el doctor no le hizo mucha ayuda. Tenía que desnudar a Kirino y dejarlo en ropa interior mientras que con un trapo frío le quitaba el sudor, y luego dejarlo descansar. Como al castaño no le quedaba otra opción, se acercó y empezó a quitarle la sudadera.

En una situación normal, se podría decir que no hubiera pasado nada, pero al no ser una situación normal, cuando Shindou despojó a Ranmaru de su sudadera y vió las vendas presionando el pecho, no pudo evitar quedarse paralizado.

* * *

_**continuará... **_


	3. Un nuevo comienzo

**Disclaimer: _Inazuma Eleven (y GO!) no me pertenece. _**

Shindou estaba helado. Cuando le quitó la sudadera a su amigo no pensó que tendría una venda presionándole el pecho. En un primer momento pensó que sería a causa de alguna herida, pero la desechó enseguida, ya que se lo hubiera dicho. Entonces, la verdad llegó a sus ojos. Kirino Ranmaru, su mejor amigo, era, mejor dicho, su mejor amiga. ¿Pero por qué habría echo aquello?

Shindou reaccionó cuando escuchó a la chica respirar con dificultad a causa de la fiebre que subía la temperatura de su cuerpo a grados descabellados. Si seguía así, aquello no acabaría bien. EL chaval miró su reloj, apenas quedaban unos minutos para que el personal de la limpieza llegase a su casa, y si veían aquella escena pensarían algo mal. Llegó todo lo que usaba para quitarle la fiebre a su cuarto, y cuando regresó al salón tomó a la joven de cabellos rosados en brazos al estilo princesa. Mientras subía las escaleras iba pensando en todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Él siempre había creído que ella era un chico, pero ella siempre supo que él era un chico. Y aquello empezaba a confundirlo.

La tumbó en la cama e hizo todo lo indicado por él médico. Se sorprendió a si mismo de la sangre fría que estaba teniendo en una situación como aquella, y más sabiendo lo que ahora sabía. Una vez que notó que la fiebre le había bajado, le puso una de sus camisetas (que por cierto, le estaba lo suficientemente grande que le llegaba por la mitad del muslo), y se sentó en la silla de su escritorio.

― Dios mío, Dios mío, es una chica... chica... ―balbuceaba nervioso.

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por todos lados, nervioso y sin poder ordenar todos los sentimientos que le llegaban a la vez.

-O-

Ranmaru no tardó en despertar. Cuando vio su ropa tendida en el extremo de la cama, no pudo evitar ponerse como un tomate y enmudecer.

― Hey, Kirino, ¿qué te ocurre? ―preguntó ya un Shindou relajado.

La chica reaccionó enseguida.

― ¿Qué que ocurre? ¡Shindou por Dios! ―le espetó alterada.

― Pensaba que el alterado era yo hace unos minutos. Venga, tranquilo-la ―se corrigió enseguida.

― ¡Ya quisiera estarlo! Si ya lo decía yo, que al final se darán cuenta. Y además, ¿quién te da derecho a quitarme la ropa? ¡Degenerado! ¡Mirón! ¡Pervertido! ―decía Ranmaru mientras le daba con la almohada a Shindou.

Él enseguida salió a la fuga, perseguido por Ranmaru con la almohada, mientras le decía de todo menos bonito. Shindou no podía evitar reír por la situación, y Ran siguió la risa, acabando los dos en carcajadas.

― Vale ―dijo Shindou aún riendo―. Soy todo eso si tu lo dices

― Tranquilo, yo también me pasé un poco jajaj, pero jajaja, ¿qué diantres estamos haciendo? Acabas de descubrir mi gran secreto y estamos haciendo una pelea de almohadas.

― La de las almohadas has sido tú, Kirino.

― OK, lo admito. Pero, Shindou, no pareces muy afectado por eso de descubrir... bueno, que soy chica.

― ¿Me has visto hace un rato?

― No. ―se sinceró Ran.

― Entonces no puedes opinar. Pero... ¿por qué te hiciste pasar por chico?

Ranmaru dudó unos segundos. ¿Y si Shindou la delataba? Aunque, visto lo que había hecho, no podía evitar sentirse culpable si no se lo contaba. Así que se ambos se sentaron en la cama mientras ella le explicaba a él el porque de sus actos.

-O-

― No me puedo creer que eso sea cierto, Kirino ―dijo él cuando acabó.

― ¿Crees que me hago pasar por chico por que quiero? Y una cosa capitán*. Ya que sabes mi secreto, más te vale callarte si no quieres ver como acabo contigo. Ah, y una cosa más. Llámame Ranmaru o Ran cuando no estemos junto con conocidos, como en el instituto o en los entrenamientos.

Shindou asintió. De una forma y otra, eso de que su mejor amigo fuese ahora su mejor amiga no le importaba. Es más, le agradaba. Sin embargo, si sus padres llegaban y veían a la chica con aquella ropa (su camiseta), se alarmarían. Por eso, Shindou le llevó ropa de su hermana, a ver si le servía.

Cuando la chica salió del baño con la ropa de la hermana del chico (un vestido azulado por encima de las rodillas), el muchacho no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

― ¿Cómo estoy? ―dijo dando una vuelta sobre si misma.

― Muy linda ―afirmó el chico―. Bueno, ¿y qué quieres hacer ahora?

Ranmaru titubeó, no sabía que decir. Al final, algo se le ocurrió.

― ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta? Mejor que estar aquí como ostras...

― ¿Y si te ven?

― Lo dudo mucho.

-O-

Shindou y Ran iban hacia un restaurante que había en el centro de la ciudad, Shindou se había arreglado un poco, y ahora iba muy apuesto, y la chica ahora llevaba unos zapatos del mismo color que el vestido y el cabello suelto. El chico estaba inquieto. Tenia la sensación de que alguien iba a ver a Ran, y ella se pasaba todo el rato diciéndole que no pasaba nada.

Cuando ella consiguió que él dejase de estar preocupado, llegaron a la calle donde estaba el restaurante. Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles, distraían a la gente y formaban otro universo. Estaban llegando ya, pero se pararon a ver un puesto callejero. Mientras que el encargado, un hombre ya algo mayor, intentaba engatusar a Ran para que comprase una de sus joyas, un collar con forma de luna menguante, el joven no podía evitar mirar a la chica.

Las luces alumbraban el rostro de Ran de forma que sus rasgos parecían mágicos, y Shindou estaba embobado mirándola.

― Anda, chaval ―dijo el mercader―, cómprale algo a tu novia. Este collar, por ejemplo. Seguro que le quedá genial.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron, algo sonrojados. Pero fue Shindou quien habló.

― Señor, no somos pareja.

― ¿A no? ―se extrañó―. Pues hacéis muy buena liga.

Tras unos minutos conversando con el mercader, entraron en restaurante.

-O-

Las siguientes semanas pasaron sin sobresaltos. Apenas quedaban dos escasas semanas para navidad, y el aire navideño llegaba poco a poco a los hogares. Primero fueron pequeños adornos en los hogares, luego en las tiendas y después en la ciudad. Pero no todo era Navidad.

En la secundaria, los entrenamientos seguían siempre igual, pese que Haruna había engordado un poco y la tripa de embaraza se notaba un poco sacando las sospechas de su hermano. También por parte de Endou, que no había día que desapareciese mágicamente justo después de los entrenamientos, y luego, claro está, el tema de Ranamaru. Por el momento, solo dos personas fuera de la familia lo sabían. Haruna y Shindou. Cada vez eran más frecuentes las quedadas con el chico, los roces de manos, los abrazos y el ir de la mano por la calle como si nada, con las guerras de cosquillas que solían tener. Aunque no todo era un mundo multicolor. Ranmaru sabía perfectamente que ella estaba enamorada y muchas veces pensaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, y que se estaba aprovechando de su amigo. Shindou, por su parte, no lo tenía tan claro. Siempre había tomado mucha amistad con Ranmaru, se preocupaba mucho por ella y demás, pero siempre siendo amigos. Y cuando descubrió que era una chica... aquello fue un shock.

Al comienzo de su relación amistosa conociendo la verdad, pensaba que todo seguiría igual. Era Ranmaru, Ran o Ranny, como la llamaban en su casa, pero siempre fue Kirino, su mejor amigo. ¿Por que ahora había un problema?

Todo cambió cuando , una tarde, Shindou y su hermana tuvieron una pequeña pero importante charla.

Fue una tarde, cuando ya estaba anocheciendo. Shindou estaba tumbado en su cama tras haber acabado sus tareas. Estaba pensativo, y como desde hacía ya un tiempo, Ranmaru ocupaba todos sus pensamientos. Se preguntaba a si mismo porque ahora sentía cosas tan extrañas por su amiga. Sabía que cuando creía que se trataba de un chico lo consideraba su mejor amigo, incluso pasaba por algo más pero sin llegar al amor, y nada más saber que era una chica, no podía sacar su imagen de su mente. Cerraba los ojos y ya aparecía su rostro, pensaba en alguna cosa y algo le recordaba a ella. Era... diferente.

― ¿Qué te pasa, Shindou? ¿Cupido te ha golpeado antes de tiempo?

― ¿Qué? ¿Cupido? ―dijo el chico muy pensativo.

― Tienes pinta de enamorado.

Enamorado. ¿Sería aquello? ¿Estaría enamorado de Ran? Pero... si antes no lo había estado, no lo iba a estar ahora. ¿O sí? Miró a su hermana. A lo mejor ella podía ayudarla a aclarar sus dudas. Ella era psicóloga, desde hacía poco, y su experiencia de haber pasado ya la adolescencia. Pero si contaba algo... ¿Y si Ran se lo hechaba en cara? ¿Y si su hermana se chivaba?

― Esto... Kaede... ―dijo el chico―. Tu ya has pasado por mi edad y todo eso... Y... me preguntaba si... bueno, podrías ayudarme en algo.

-O-

Ranmaru estaba ayudando a su madre a doblar la ropa para colocarla, y entonces, estornudó.

― Valla, parece que alguien está hablando de ti.

― No digas tonterías, mamá.

-O-

― En primer lugar, si no fuese por las fotos, juraría que me estas engañando, y segundo lugar... Es sencillo de deducir. Tu orientación sexual es Hetero, por lo que cuando creías que Kiri... Ranmaru era chico, tu mente no aceptaba el sentimiento, pero tras conocer la verdad, la defensa que tenía tu cerebro ante el sentimiento ya no funciona.

― En resumen...

― Estas enamorado, hermanito, enamorado. Y más te vale aceptarlo si no quieres sufrir cuando veas a Ranmaru con otras chicos.

― ¿Y si invito a Ranmaru a comer? Podría... bueno, hablar con ella?

― Tu sabrás, Takuto.

-O-

Ranmaru llegó a la casa del chico tras suplicar a su madre que la dejase ir. Mientras la cena se terminaba de hacer, la madre de Shindou, Akane, estaba leyendo una revista, su hija con el ordenador y Shindou y Ran se fueron al cuarto del joven.

Como solían hacer, quitaron los cojines de la cama para poder sentarse. Se pusieron a jugar a las cartas para matar el tiempo, pero sin embargo no hacían caso al juego. Shindou pensaba en como hablar con ella, y ella no podía evitar pensar en si el chico oía sus latidos, porque lo notaba a cien por hora.

― Esto... Ran... he hablado con mi hermana antes...

― ¿Hablar? ¿No le habrás dicho nada verdad?

― Esto... bueno... sería mejor que te relajaras...

― ¡Eres idiota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir nada? ―dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él llena de rabia.

― ¡Ran!

Hubo un momento de tensión en donde el chico evitaba pelear con ella, pero no pudo hacer nada. Empezaron una pequeña pelea en donde ninguno de los dos intentaba hacer daño al otro.

― ¿Me quieres escuchar? ―consiguió decir Shindou mientras estaba encima de la chica.

― No.

― Ranny, por favor.

― No.

― Es importante.

― Me da igu... ―pero antes de que ella pudiese terminar su respuesta.

Los labios de él se unían con los de ella en un beso leve. Un simple roce, pero poco a poco, las lenguas querían pasar las puertas de sus fronteras para explorar nuevos continentes.

― Hijo, la comida ya est... ―la madre del joven se quedó petrificada.

Había ido a avisar a su hijo y su amigo de que la cena ya estaba lista, pero no se esperaba ver a ambos besándose. Sobre todo se alarmó porque Ran seguía vistiendo como chico. La mujer se fue dejando a la pareja avergonzada.

― Shindou yo...

― Perdón, tenía que haberte explicado mejor la situación. Y perdón por besarte sin previo aviso.

― No tienes por que pedir perdón. ¿Pero solo lo hiciste por callarme?

― Pues si te digo la verdad, no, tuve una charla con mi hermana, como te dije...

-O-

― Mamá, ¿podemos hablar? ―dijo Shindou mientras se sentaba en la misma mesa que su madre.

― Mira, Shindou... lo siento mucho. No debería haberme metido en aquella... ya me entiendes. Pero hijo, no te voy a querer menos por ser homosexual y mucho menos...

― Mamá, no soy gay.

― ¿Y por qué te besabas con tu amigo?

― Amiga ―dijo Ran entrando con ropa de Kaede.

―Novia ―dijo Shindou mientras se ponía junto a ella.

-O-

Ya pasadas algunas semanas más, tras pasar la navidad y el típico aniversario de un mes de novios, a la pareja no le iba mal. En el instituto pasaban como amigos, pero fuera de él estaban como una pareja acaramelada.

Haruna y su novio solían quedar mucho, Kidou ya empezaba a sospechar mucho más. El novio esta seguía algo perdido, no sabían quien era. Tenma ahora estaba muy emocionado al saber que, tras el divorcio del falso matrimonio de Endou, el entrenador saliera con Aki. Es decir, que ahora Endou era oficialmente el tío de Tenma.

Pero no todo era bonito. Aquello comenzó en el instituto, un día normal y corriente donde Shindou y Ranmaru estaban pasando como amigos. Tras un cambio de clases, la pareja salió de clase para poder estar unos momentos a solas. Se fueron a unas escaleras, se sentaron y comenzaron a besarse.

Luego volvieron a clase, y todo siguió como si nada.

Pero tras ir a casa de la chica y entrar en el Facebook de la chica, vieron que un chico del club de periodismo había subido una foto de ambos besándose, con el título acusatorio de Gays.

Había comentarios racistas, discriminatorios, pero tras un tiempo pasado, unos comentarios alentadores aparecieron. El primero fue de Tenma: _Da igual si son gays o no, para mi siempre serán unos grandes amigos_. El segundo era de Sangoku: _No comprendo porque ponéis esos comentarios. Por vuestra culpa el mundo no avanza, no sigue. No comprendéis que esto, en los tiempos que corren, ¡es normal! Capitán, Kirino, os felicito por vuestra relación._

Y al igual que estos comentarios, muchísimos de sus compañeros del club de fútbol. Pero hubo uno donde los dos se quedaron pensativos. Era de Kariya: _Puede que no los conozcais tan bien como nosotros. Sobre todo porque tienen una explicación. Pero lo importante es que los de aman. _

-O-

― ¿Y dices que ambos están saliendo? ―dijo Endou.

― Si, y muchos en la secundaria se han metido con ambos. Pero entre todo el club de fútbol los hemos defendido. Si son Gays lo son y punto. Es prácticamente igual que vosotros dos. Os queréis y ya está.

― Y hablando de amor... ―dijo Aki mientras ponía la cena en la mesa―. ¿Qué pasa contigo y Aoi, Tenma?

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**** Perdón y mil perdones. Perdí el documento y tuve que volver a hacerlo. Espero que ustedes puedan entenderlo :3 Una cosita más, voy a intentar subir un capítulo cada mes, si no lo consigo, les deberé un one-shot de la pajera (no yaoi, no tengo nada en contra, pero no se escribir Yaoi) que deseen. También os informo sobre un correo en el que respondo a preguntas del fic (este y los demas que tengo). También envio imagenes referentes a los fic, las cuales yo edito, y también recibo con los brazos abiertos a nuevas ideas. El correo es inazumamusic hotmail . com (unan los espacios ^^) Muchos besos!**_


	4. Pelea

― Aki-nee, a mi no me gusta Aoi ―dijo colorado Tenma.

― Claro, y por eso estás rojo ―rió Endo―. Vamos, Tenma, que ni Aki ni yo nacimos ayer.

― Pero que no me gusta. ―volvió a decir mientras comenzaba a comer.

-O-

― La verdad es que es un lio en lo que estáis ―dijo Akari―. Por un lado, os toman por homosexuales. Malo porque hay gente que se toma mal, hablo de la mayoría de la gente. ¿Y qué diría tu familia, Shindou? Puede que tus padres y tu hermana lo sepan, pero nada más llegar a tus otros familiares, pues pasa lo que pasa, que rechazan a mucha gente.

― No creo que mis tíos, abuelos o cualquier otro familiar pase de mí por ese hecho ―aclaró Shindou.

― Puede, pero no descartes la posibilidad. Y luego está el que Ranny no pueda decir la verdad porque la pueden echar del instituto y perder un año de estudios... eso si que es un verdadero lío.

Estaban ya agotados de pensar en alguna solución. Aunque a la pareja le daba igual que le dijeran aquello, no a todos le hacía gracia. Por aquella razón, las dos familias quedaron aquella misma noche para poner algo de orden a la situación. Sabían que no podían separar a sus hijos. Lo pasarían demasiado mal y tampoco podían arriesgarse a perder algo más. Pero por otro lado, seguro que en la escuela les hacían la vida imposible.

-O-

Al día siguiente, en el instituto, todos los alumnos miraban a Shindou y Ranmaru. La mayoría de las miradas eran de asco, muchos se apartaban al verlos. Otros miraban con compasión, como si aquello fuese una enfermedad, y el resto los ignoraban, como si no existieran. Aunque no todos eran así, ya que algunos no hacían caso a las habladurías sabiendo lo del beso. No solo por eso iban a dejar de hablar a chicos que les caían bien y que eran grandes personas.

― Capitán ―dijo Tenma entrando en la clase de los amantes.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Tenma?

― El entrenador me ha dicho que esta tarde hay una más de entrenamientos, por lo que tenemos que ir antes. Sobre las tres y media.

― Allí estaremos, muchas gracias, Tenma.

La clase entera prácticamente miraba la escena como si aquello fuese un _show_. Por suerte, la campana sonó y comenzaron las clases.

-O-

Dentro del edificio del club de fútbol, Kidou y Haruna preparaban juntos un nuevo entrenamiento para reforzar la resistencia de los chicos.

― ¿Qué te parece una carrera de orientación?

― Hay mejores deportes mejores, como por ejemplo, natación ―aclaró Kidou―. ¿No te parece?

Haruna reaccionó a las milésimas de segundos. Natación, NO. Prohibido. Ran no podría asistir.

― Natación NO.

― ¿Por qué no? Y quiero una buena explicación. No como otras que me dices.

― Puede... que alguno no... no sepa nadar.

― Hermana, en la primaria te enseñan a nadar. Hay otra razón, y ni tu ni yo nos vamos de aquí hasta que me la digas.

-O-

En clase de Tenma, el profesor no había acudido, por lo que otro de guardia estaba allí. Cuando solía faltar un profesor el que venía a sustituirlo dejaba a la clase hacer o que quisiera. Por eso, Aoi, Shinsuke, Tenma y Kariya estaban hablando, haciendo con sus sillas una especie de corro.

― Nunca imaginaría que Shindou fuese homosexual, Kirino puede, aunque el capitán...es raro. ―empezó Shinsuke.

― Ha sido un gran shock para todos, no podemos hacer nada por separarlos. Puesto que ellos se aman... Pobre Akane, con lo que ella amaba a Shindou...

―Vamos, Akane, que se le pasará pronto. Kariya, ¿tú qué opinas?

― ¿La verdad?

El resto asintió.

― Pues no me hace mucha gracia que salgan juntos, para que mentir.

El resto dio un salto cuando el chico dijo aquello. ¿Kariya también homosexual?

― He sido sincero, ¿ahora os asustais? Para mi defensa he de decir que Ranmaru es una chica muy especial. Con razón Shindou se enamoró de ella.

― ¿Chica? Kariya, pero...

― ¿Os lo aclaro?

Y entonces Kariya empezó a contar todo lo que sabía acerca de lo de Ran, dejando a sus amigos con la boca de par en par. ¿Chica? ¿Por qué? Ese era el detalle que le faltaba al chico de pelo verdiazulón. Y si no hubiese sido por que Kariya les hubiese enseñado una foto, no lo hubiesen creído.

Cuando llegó la hora siguiente, a Tenma le llegó una notita de Aoi que decía: _Tenma, ¿sabías algo del tema?_, a lo que el chico respondió que no, que apena sabía lo mismo que ella.

-O-

Llegaron al entrenamiento a hora, y aunque sabían que empezaban antes de una entrenamiento normal, eso no era lo único que había cambiado. No solo estaban Haruna, Kidou y Endou. Además estaba Fubuki, que al parecer discutía con Kidou. Ran miró a Haruna, haciendo preguntar con la mirada que ocurre con ellos. Haruna le devolvió la mirada, pero era extraña. Era como una mirada de disculpa.

Endou anunció que iban a empezar a entrenar y que fueran calentando, haciendo algunos pases cortos, corriendo un poco... El equipo comenzó a calentar. Sin embargo, Kidou no parecía el de siempre. Aparte de estar peleando con Fubuki sobre algo de un niño, no dejaba de mirar a Ranmaru, y Haruna estaba muy nerviosa, algo que Shindou pudo confirmar tras que se le cayeran los papeles. Pero el nerviosismo les llegó a los jugadores cuando el grupo de los _chulitos_, llegó para molestar. Empezaron a llamar a Kirino gay, junto con Shindou, pero cuando se cansaron comenzaron con el club de fútbol. Y aunque Endou les dijo que los ignoraban, aquello se hacía insoportable. Sobre todo cuando se pusieron a hablar de sexo y todo el tema. Que si irían a hacer una orgía, que si nunca tendría relaciones, que si todos los demás eran iguales... Y ahí fue cuando Ran se rebeló.

― ¡Vale que metáis conmigo, pero dejad a mis amigos!

― Huy, el princesito saltó en ira ―rieron los que insultaban.

Ran se dio cuenta que tenía el balón no muy lejos de ella, si chutaba, tendría suerte de darle en toda la cara al que tenía pinta de ser el líder. Le daban igual las represarías que tomaran con ella. Le importaba lo más mínimo. Se acercó al balón y chutó, y le dio de lleno a la cabeza de aquel chico, que cayó al suelo por el impacto.

― ¡¿Estás loca, Ran?! ―gritó Shindou.

La banda aquella se fue huyendo por si al equipo le daba por tirar más balones.

No dijeron nada más aquel día, siguieron con los entrenamientos y como si nada, y ni el entrenador ni nadie más le dijo nada. Al menos, hasta el final del entrenamiento. Fue cuando Kidou se dirigió a Kirino:

― Kirino, mañana en la mañana ven al despacho del club de fútbol, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente.

Shindou miró a Ran, la cual tenía la mirada perdida. Si había tirado el balón así era por la ira acumulada. Pero por otra parte, cuando se iban a casa, Haruna le dijo: Lo siento. ¿Podría ser que la mujer se hubiese chivado a su hermano? Si así era, estaba en un gran apuro.

-O-

El día siguiente fue igual que el anterior. La misma reacción de los compañeros, las miradas, los comentarios, la ignorancia...

Ran llegó al despacho algo temerosa por entrar o no entrar. ¿Entraba o no entraba? Ya decidida, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Endou, Haruna Fubuki y Kidou, esperando.

― ¿Querían algo?

― Queremos hablar contigo, y que nos expliques mejor por que te haces pasar por chico, Ranmaru.

La chica tragó saliva y se sentó en una silla. Decidida a empezar su explicación.

-O-

Llegó a clase algo tarde, pero con una firmada por el entrenador para que no la castigasen. Al final la charla no había sido tan mala idea. ¿Por qué no se le habría ocurrido antes? Tampoco estaban enfadados por aquello que hizo el día anterior. Se sentó en su asiento mientras el profesor explicaba, y le escribió una nota a Shindou: _El entrador, Kidou Haruna y Fubuki ya lo saben. PD: ¿A que hora quedamos esta tarde? ;) _

Cuando el chico leyó aquello se sorprendió bastante. ¿Más personas lo sabían ya? ¿A dónde iba a llegar aquello?

-O-

Endou se fue a casa para recoger unos papeles. Nada más llegar se encontró con que tenía visita. Desde que se trasladó a vivir con Aki, las visitas habían disminuido mucho, tanto que recibirlas le resultaba hasta extraño.

Cuando llegó al salón percató que se trataba de Gouenji con Natsumi, los cuales les recibieron muy bien.

― ¿Qué os trae por aquí, pareja? ―dijo Endou.

― Buenas, Endou. Pues veníamos a invitaros a nuestra boda ―anunció Natsumi―, aunque Gouenji quería ir a los entrenamientos para avisar a los demás de que estaban invitados. Se celebrará en dos meses.

-O-

Cuando llegó la hora de los entrenamientos Endou aún no había llegado por lo que comenzaron sin él. Para Ranmaru aquella arde fue como más ligera, el saber que no tenía ya tanta presión la relajaba mucho.

― ¿Dónde estará el entrenador? ―dijo Shindou.

― Quien sabe ―le comentó su chica―. Puede que haciendo de las suyas.

Endou no tardó en llegar, disculpándose con la escusa que estaba arreglando unos papeles. El equipo empezó calentando, y pasándose el balón. Todo parecía ir bien. Sin embargo, de nuevo llegaron aquellos chicos volvieron a empezar a molestar al equipo. Aquel día era diferente. Venía con huevos, y también piedras, y no se lo pensaron dos veces antes de empezar a tirar todo aquello con un tirachinas.

"―_ Esto es imperdonable_―", pensaba Ranmaru mirando con odio a aquellos chicos, "―_debo de hacer algo_―". La chica divisó que un balón, al igual que el día anterior, estaba cerca de ella. Y cuando fue a hacercarse, Shindou se puso en su camino.

― ¿Piensas que así se arreglará todo? Ran, a mi me da igual lo que piensen los demás.

― Shindou yo...

― Oh... los princesitos están es un momento romántico, menuda cursilada ―rió la pandilla―. Anda vámonos, estos engendros no merecen ni que los miremos.

Y se fue de la misma forma en la que habían llegado, sin embargo, el líder, Kotake Sedawa, había notado algo raro en Ranmaru, y se fue con una sonrisa moscona y mirándola por encima del hombro.

"_ ―Que bien te lo tenías calladito, Ranny. Pero te vas a enterar por el balonazo de ayer._"

Mientras tanto, Kariya había notado algo al respecto. Sería mejor tener a Ranmaru vigilada.

-O-

El entrenamiento acabó y Ranmaru se iba a ir a casa a asearse, ya que junto al resto no podía. Metió sus cosas en su bolsa y tomó el camino de regreso como siempre había hecho. Iba pensado en los problemas que le estaba trayendo aquello de fingir ser chico. A lo mejor si se cambiaba de escuela era mejor, podrían ser una pareja normal... Suspiró. Aunque se cambiase de escuela, todos pensaban que era un chico. ¿Así que para que? Aguantaría el año y medio que le quedaba de secundaria, luego iría a la preparatoria y después a estudiar Jardín de Infancia como siempre había querido.

― Vaya, vaya. EL princesito. ¿O debería decir princesita?

Una voz a sus espaldas la sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró con Kotake, el líder.

― Tú...

― Aún me duele el balonazo de ayer, así que lo vas a pagar muy, muy caro.

Ran palideció. Seguro que estaba pensando en darle una paliza. Ahora si que la mala suerte corría hacia ella.

― Estamos en un callejón donde apenas pasa gente... será mejor que te desnudes, niñata.

― ¿Cómo demonios...? ¡Y no pienso hacerte caso!

― Oh, ¿ya no recuerdas a tu viejo amigo Kotake? Aunque claro... el reformatorio hace mucho. Y si no te desnudas tú, lo aré yo.

Ranny quiso retroceder, pero tropezó con una de las latas que había en el suelo y calló. Kotake sonrió maliciosamente, y la sujeto con fuerza mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta. La chica no podía hacer otra que defenderse, aunque estaba completamente asustada y no reaccionaba bien. Entonces, escuchó el chut de un balón y acto seguido vió a Kotake en el suelo.

― No le toques ni un pelo o te aseguro que lo pasarás muy mal.

La voz de Shindou. Era seria, potente y protectora. Miró al chico y lo vio junto a Kariya, el cual se acercó a ella para ayudarla a levantarse.

― Oh, valla, necesitas dos chicos para que te ayuden. Que patético.

― Serás hijo de put... ―djo Shindou mientras se tiraba hacia el para endiñarle unos cuantos golpes.

Kotake y Shindou acabaron en el suelo, peleando como animales. Tirones de cabello, arañazos, golpes aquí y allá, empujones y mordiscos. Se estaba liando y bien grande, los otros dos no podían interferir en la pelea por muy mal que se viera.

Kotake le tiró del pelo a Shindou, y él correspondió con un puñetazo en la mejilla. El líder de la banda siguió con varios arañazos, y Shindou con mordiscos en los brazos de este.

― ¡Me tienes cansado ya hijo de perra, voy a acabar con esto de una puta vez!

Y tras ello, en un acto de arrebato, sacó una pistola de su chaqueta. Shindou se heló. Estaba acabado. A partir todo fue como a cámara lenta. Kariya fue a detener a Kotake, este disparó hacia el capitán y Ran se tapó la boca del susto mientras que la lágrimas llenaba sus ojos celestes. No, ahora no. No podía ser que ahora Shindou...

Kotake también se asustó. Estaba peor que los demás por lo que salió corriendo mientras que el pianista seguía en el suelo con un disparo en el vientre.

-O-

La sala de espera en urgencias del hospital estaba llena. Todo Raimon, la familia de Shindou y la de Ran estaban allí, sin olvidar a Endou, Aki, Haruna, Fubuki y Kidou.

El traslado al hospital había sido rápido y efectivo, pero temían que la bala hubiese tocado un órgano importante. Y eso Ran no se lo perdonaría. Era la única que llevaba el uniforme de Raimon, ya que no le había dado tiempo a cambiarse. Pero le daba igual, tampoco es que le importase mucho. Entonces llegaron la hermana de Shindou y la suya, con una bolsa llena de ropa y se la llevaron al baño.

― No tengo ánimo para vestirme ni nada. Dejadme en paz.

― Hermanita, más te vale ponerte esto si no quieres ver a tu hermana y tu cuñada muy, muy enfadadas.

― Que no quiero ―dijo ella―. No tengo ganas.

Aún así, consiguieron que Ran se pusiese una blusa azul con una falda plisada rosa, unas sabrinas azules y el pelo suelto.

Cuando llegó así a la sala de espera, todos se sorprendieron más que nunca en sus vidas. Tenma miró a Aoi, la cual miró a Shinsuke, los cuales miraron a Kariya, que les miraba con la típica mirada de _Os lo dije. _

Tras explicarles lo de su ingreso como chico en Raimon, de como llegó a enamorarse de Shindou, de su noviazgo y de todo lo demás, un doctor avisó de que él chico estaba bien.

No había sufrido ninguna herida grave, y con unos catorce días en el hospital y varias semanas de reposo todo iría bien. Pero les dijo que tenían que denunciar a Kotake por el disparo, la pelea y el intento de violación hacia Ranmaru.

-O-

― Menudo día llevo ―dijo Tenma cuando llegaron a casa muy tarde.

― Dimelo a mi. Pero menos mal que ahora se sabe lo de Ranny, si no menudo apuro.

― ¿Lo sabías, Endou? ―preguntó Aki.

― Si, pero no desde hace mucho.

-O-

El tiempo vuela, como suele decir la gente. El final del segundo año de secundaria se acercaba. Pronto algunos amigos del club se irían, pero tampoco pasaba mucho ya que en un par de años o así volverían a verse cuando empezaran la preparatoria.

El tema de Shindou y Ranmaru se había dejado de lado. Ambos seguían saliendo, y también salían en grupo ya que el club sabía lo de Ran. Aki y Endo se habían comprometido, Haruna había dado a luz a una niña preciosa a la que llamarían Aiko, y para Fubuki el encontrar a una niña que había sufrido la misma historia que él había echo que la adoptase. Sucedió aquello durante invierno, más o menos mitad de febrero. Se encontraba en Hokkaido con Yukimura, cuando se escuchó en la radio que una tormenta de nieve había dejado sepultadas a dos familias bajo la nieve. Y de esas dos familias solo sobrevivió una niña pequeña de unos cinco meses de vida, la cual Haruna y Fubuki decidieron adoptar.

Kotake había entrado en un centro de menores, Tenma estaba a punto de confesarse a Aoi después de admitir que le gustaba, y todo parecía ir bien de_ momento_.

**Nota de la autora:**_** el siguiente capítulo, quiero avisar de ante mano, que será el epílogo del fic y los agradecimientos a todos los que me animaron a seguir. También tengo pensado aclarar las dudas que tengas, asi que si las tienes, ¡usen este momento para preguntar! **_**:D_ Espero tener eso para la semana que viene. Saludos_ ;D**


	5. Epílogo - Agradecimientos

Epílogo – Vacaciones de verano

* * *

El sol pegaba con fuerza, la brisa suave soplaba en el litoral costero de la isla privada de la familia Shindou, y las olas del mar hacían una música relajante a todos los que estaban allí. Todo Raimon disfrutaba del mar, con las toallas y las sombrillas en la orilla mientras que ellos estaban en el agua jugando. Desde el balcón de la casa, la hermana de Shindou y la de Ranmaru observaban a los chicos mientras que charlaban.

― Al final parece que todo va bien, ¿eh, Akari? ―dijo Kaede.

― Eso parece, pero no podemos confiarnos. Kotake sigue fuera, y ese chico de siempre ha sido muy vengativo.

― ¿De se conocían él y tu hermana?

― Fueron juntos a la misma primaria, eran muy amigos hasta que Kotake se empezó a convertir en un delincuente. Pero no creí que llegaría a esto ―dijo―. Pero por suerte a mi hermana no le quedaron ni secuelas físicas ni psíquicas.

Las dos se animaron tras ver a todo Raimon reír tras que Tenma hiciera aogadillas a Shinsuke y Kariya. Ambas se miraron, y decidieron ir a la playa para divertirse junto a ellos. Kaede y Akari, de veinte y diecinueve años respectivamente, habían tomado una buena amistad. Sobre todo a las dos les encantaba molestar a sus hermanos con algunas bromas.

Llegaron a la playa con algunos helados y granizados para todos, que ya estaban fuera del agua con los dedos como garbanzos.

― Eh, Kariya, a ver a quien se le congela antes el cerebro ―le retó Shindou.

― Seguro que te gano.

Y bebieron dos sorbos grandes del granizado que tenían y un tiritón les llegó a la vez. Los demás estallaron en una carcajada colectiva.

― Que par de dos estáis hechos ―dijo Kaede―. No sigáis haciendo eso, que os dará pero bien fuerte. Y no quiero pasarme el resto de las vacaciones al cuidado de ti, hermanito.

― Qué pena que el verano acabe tan pronto. Lo empezamos hace dos semanas y parece que fue ayer ―dijo Ran―. Ya mismo de nuevo al instituto y a fingir ―suspiró.

― Bueno, pero piensa que es él último año. Después nos iremos a una preparatoria y podrás ser Ran ―dijo Shindou mientras el daba un pequeño beso.

-O-

Por la noche, todos en la playa con mantas para no llenarse de arena, miraban una lluvia de estrellas que había comenzado.

― Qué lindas son las estrellas así bajando.

Cada uno pensaba en una cosa mientras las veía.

Tenma en si sería capaz de declararse a Aoi. Lo había intentado ya varias veces, y todas ellas fallidas por una cosa u otra. Por ejemplo, cuando aquella misma mañana había ido a su lado mientras bajaban a la bahía y entabló conversación con ella, pero justo cuando iba a decírselo, Shinsuke apareció preguntado si se llevaba el balón para jugar.

Kariya recordaba en como descubrió a Ran. Fue cuando un día se la encontró en la calle, y se sorprendió bastante. Pero ahora ya no podía hacer nada, ella estaba con Shindou. Aunque cierta chica del instituto le estaba empezando a gustar.

Ranmaru pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado junto a su novio. Llevaban juntos casi diez meses, y pronto harían un año juntos. Y aunque hasta ahora habían predominado los besos y los abrazos, el deseo sexual por parte de ambos estaba saliendo a flote. Algunas caricias donde no tenían que ser, besos algo intensificados... aunque, a esa edad en donde las hormonas están disparadas, era normal.

El resto también pensaba en sus cosas, y aunque no todas eran las mismas, algunas si se parecían en algo. Dejaron aquel momento cuando los padres de Shindou llegaron con dos cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales, bengalas y algunos petardos.

Las vacaciones de verano junto a la familia de Shindou y el resto del equipo no estaban siendo nada malas, pensó Ran. Aunque era una pena que sus padres no pudiesen ir por tareas de negocios, aquellas estaban siendo una de las mejores. Y aunque todo iba bien por ahora, nadie sabe lo que puede deparar el destino.

* * *

_**·Agradecimientos·**_

* * *

En **primer** lugar quiero agradecer a todos los lectores, aunque no hayan comentado. Solamente el saber que habían leído el fic me ha animado a continuar.

También quiero agradecer a todos los que lo pusieron en favoritos, ya que puede que algunos escritores y/o lectores de _FANFICTION_ fuesen a sus historias favoritas y lo viesen.

Y a los que comentaron, aquí van mis respuestas agradecimientos y demás.

**MASCARAMENTAL357**, aquí van mis respuestas, por si no te quedaron claras con el epílogo :) -_ Kariya se enteró porque un día iba andando por el centro de la ciudad y se encontró a Ranmaru, y claro, como era después de clases y todo lo demás, no iba vestida de chico, si no como ella era en realidad. Ran y Kotake se conocieron en primaria, y pensé que podría ser en el primer año. Se hicieron muy amigos, pero al parecer Kotake empezó a juntarse con chicos que lo convirtieron en un delincuente. Y al denunciarlo a las autoridades, el instituto no se enteraría a no ser que lo publicasen en un medio de comunicación, y como no fue así, no se enteró_. Espero que el fic te haya gustado, y que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas. Si no, mandame un MP y responderé cualquier duda o pregunta que tengas :D

**CANON888**, pues... no se si responder o no... es que me caes fatal ._. Ok, no, es mentira. Sí, te aseguro que habrá continuación, pero aún no tengo el título pensado. Al final de los agradecimientos diré de que se trata, y pondré un adelanto de la continuación. Espero que la leas, ¿si? * pongo ojitos * Y también espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado este fic, no quiero que la gente malgaste su tiempo en cosas que no valen la pena ;) Cuidate, que quiero seguir viendote por aquí eh colega? (si me permites llamarte asi claro)

**BLACKMOON11**, Tsurugi no salió porque no le veía nulo en esta historia. Bien, lo puedo meter, pero... ¿Qué papel tiene? ¿Solo lo tengo ahí porque si? Eso fue lo que hizo que me echase atrás a la hora de incluirlo en la historia, y eso que yo ADORO a Tsurugi. Aunque si que estoy pensando que aparezca en la continuación.

**HAKU**, el porque puse el Endaki fue únicamente porque no me gusta mucho el Endnatsu, para que mentir. Para mi siempre serán Endou y Aki, Haruna y Fubuki (con la variante de Kogure o Gouenji), y Natsumi y Goenji. Siempre las vi así y no se porque, pero bueno, espero que de todas te gustase de verdad el fic :)

** KARONANDINORYBFFS, MIKI-CHANSI, CLARA NISHISAWA, YUKO-96**, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir la historia en todo momento. Ver que la historia les estaba gustando me daba ganas de seguir.

Y si no nombre a alguno, perdón. Lo siento mucho, pero que le voy a hacer, tengo útltimamente la mente en otro lado. Para los que tengan curiosidad, el otro día mi ex empezó a hablar conmigo y me estoy rayando un poco. Pero bueno, intentaré dejarlo como caso aparte.

Ya agradecido a todos aquellos que me preguntaron, alentaron y comentaron con peticiones y demás, les vengo con una pregunta importante sobre la continuación del fic. No tengo aún pensado ningún nombre, por lo que les dejaré aquí un poco del comienzo:

* * *

_Aquella mañana se levantó mareada, no tuvo ganas de desayunar y tampoco para ir al instituto. Llevaba así casi dos semanas, y los mareos y los vómitos era su modalidad de vida. Y nada más pensar en vómitos, salió disparada hacia el baño para hacerlo. _

_ Se tiró todo el día tumbada en el sillón haciendo zapping a ver si encontraba un programa interesante, y entonces vio que estaba saliendo en un canal un documental sobre embarazos. Y tras recordar brevemente los síntomas del embarazo, un boom le llegó a la cabeza. Los mareos, los vómitos, el encapricharse con algo de comer, como las fresas el día anterior, el retraso de semanas que hasta ahora no había tenido en cuenta, el no soportar el olor a café que antes tanto le gustaba y el cansancio todo el día. _

_ Se asustó como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Y si en verdad estaba embaraza? ¿Cómo se lo diría a su familia? ¿Y a Shindou? ¿Y a sus amigos? Cuando se abrió la puerta de su casa y vió a su madre entrar por la puerta del salón se quedó petrificada. No sabría como reaccionar. El miedo la apoderaba._

_ ―¿Qué te pasa, hija?_

_-O-_

_ Aquella misma tarde, las dos familias se reunieron en la casa del muchacho. A todos se le estaban haciendo eternos los tres minutos que había que esperar para saber si Ranmaru estaba en estado o no. Por si acaso, ambas partes familiares habían hablado muy seriamente con la pareja de los riesgos de tener relaciones sin protección, y habían reñido como nunca antes. Pero ahora no podían estar enfadados, ya que de cierta forma, quería que aquella prueba diera positivo y negativo. _

_ Y cuando los tres minutos transcurrieron y Shindou y Ranmaru miraron el resultado, parecía que algo les hubiese llevado a otra dimensión._

_ ― ¿Positivo? ¿Negativo? ¡Ran, habla por Dios! ―dijo Akari con los dedos cruzados de los nervios. _

_ ― Positivo ―musitó la chica mientras que volvía a la realidad._

* * *

Así que... **canon888,** creo que aquí ya si que respondo del todo a tu pregunta, no ¿crees?

Al resto, el prólogo completo lo subiré mañana, para quien quiera saberlo :)

**_CUIDENSE_**

Os quiere: _Martha-digilove_


End file.
